Episode 3: Ivan the Unbearable/Boneheads/Tiffany
The third episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Ivan the Unbearable' Created by Andrew Dickman Directed by Gary Conrad 'Synopsis' After failing to read the warning label on a box of Troll Cookies, the cursed Viking Ivan gets a case of the hiccups that threaten his entire village. Ivan must make his way to Troll Co. to find a remedy, but first, he must get pass the formidable guard. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Andrew Dickman was approached by Jill Friemark (alongside Kyle Carrozza of MooBeard), a writer for My Life as a Teenage Robot, about Frederator and Nickelodeon planning to make a fourth season of Oh Yeah! Cartoons (before it became Random!) and while the two decided to scrap their idea of a MooBeard web short, they decided to pitch their ideas to Frederator. Ivan was originally made to be a ghost but Andrew decided for him to be a viking instead. He also created Ivan's father who unfortunately didn't make the cut. The short is one of his first sole commercial creations after working on Warner Bros. as a cartoonist for Loonatics Unleashed. 'Trivia' *Andrew Dickman's signature "AWD!" can be seen at the end of the title card. *This short was dedicated to Rainer Dickman, Andrew's father whom passed away when the short was in production, making it the only Random! short with a dedicatee. 'Boneheads' Created by Hadley Hudson, Shuzo John Shiota and Kenji Ishimaru Directed by Hiroshi Chida 'Synopsis' In a struggle to get the last babana on the tree, Bone and Roccos try to outwit one another to get it. Problems occur when some nasty flies decide they want the babana for themselves! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Boneheads was developed by Hiroshi Chida, Shuzo John Shiota and Kenji Ishimaru, all of them workers at Japanese CG animation studio Polygon Pictures. They approached Frederator for the concept and it was green-lighted. Hadley Hudson and Rita Street, the brain duo of Radar! Cartoons, who not only represent Polygon in the United States but were involved in the making of Boneheads, worked closely with the Frederator team on writing and storyboarding and translation to the Japanese notes passed forward to the Frederator and Polygon crew. The character designs were done Kenzi Murabayashi to make an edgy look. Originally the Boneheads looked more human but the animators wanted to make the look more edgy and different than modern cartoons. Hiroshi, Shuzo, Kenji and Hadley also voice directed the actors John Kassir and Dee Baker. Since the animation was practically completed, they ADR their lines similar to an anime dub. Hadley Hudson uncreditley voiced the striker that said "Strike 1, Strike 2, Strike 3 and your out!". The series Boneheads was later made into a pitch which has yet to be picked up. 'Trivia' *Rumor has it that Disney Channel picked up the short for a series using Disney Channel live-action talent, but Rita Street, who is close friends with Hiroshi Chida, informed that it was not true. 'Tiffany' Created by Adam Henry Directed by Larry Leichliter 'Synopsis' Shy little Peggy is afraid to ride her new horse, while Tiffany, her cute-looking but rough-playing doll has another thing in mind. Together, Peggy and Tiffany take off on a wild ride. Along the way, Peggy learns what it's like to cut loose, and Tiffany runs into a lot of walls. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Adam Henry was finished with one of his shorts "Krunch & The Kid" that he decided to make the concept of an adventerous fighting doll and got the greenlight from Frederator. 'Trivia' *Colleen O'Shaughnessy previously voiced The Kid in Adam Henry's first short Krunch & The Kid. Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki